Fantasy Hearts
by haru-chan300
Summary: Sakura haruno linda y atractiva tiene un pasado muy doloroso. Karin y sasuke son rivales en el amor por lo que hacen una apuesta el primero que llegue a besar a sakura en los labios gana leanla xD
1. rivales

**Fantasy Hearts**

Capitulo 1 : rivales en el amor

Hace muchos años en la aldea del clan haruno, existia un ritual que se le decia " crimson Buterfly" se creia que si se sacrificaban dos gemelas en un ritual se librarian de la "oscuridad y el demonio".

Sakura haruno era una pequeña de 4 años, tenia el pelo color rosado y unos grandes ojos Jade, su nombre nunca le habia gustado ya que parecia una flor su era dulce, buena, amigable, tierna, aunque aveces podria enojarse mas bien era algo bipolar.

En cambio a su hermana mayu era igual que sakura tenia su pelo rosado corto y sus ojos color Jade, era fria, arrogante, seria, callada o mas bien era un cubito de hielo xD

-hi! One-chann- decia sakura mientras la miraba bajar las escaleras

-hola sakura-decia mayu haciendo una señal con sus manos indicandole que viniera

Sakura obedecio se fue acercando hacia ella corriendo hasta que sintio los dedos de su hermana en su frente haciendola caer para atras

-neh sakura comportate como una ninja-decia mayu arrogante-se que eres debil deberias de entrenar mas y volverte mas fuerte como yo-dijo con superioridad

-pero tu jamas me ayudas-decia sakura mientras se sobaba su frente y haciendo un puchero

-sabes vamos hacer un trato mañana en la tarde despues de que salgas de la escuela entrenamos que te parece?-dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-si!-decia sakura sonriente

-ahora descansa-dijo mayu cerrando la puerta-mañana vienen nuestros padres-dijo seria mientras le salia una lágrima

Sakura no lo noto ya que se quedo dormida, mayu cerro la puerta y se sento en el piso agarrandose la cabeza y empezar a salirle lagrimas de los ojos, habrio un papelito que estaba doblado decia:

ya sabes tu encargo mayu tienes que matar a tu clan, a tus padres y a tu pequeña hermana haruno sakura o si no, nos encargaremos de ti

Mayu apreto el papel,con fuerza y se fue acostar, tendria que descansar, si queria asesinar a su propio clan.

Ya habia amanecido sakura se levanto de un brinco poniendose su uniforme de escolar (ya saben tipo marinero), fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pan (aclaracion xD se supone que es una aldea de ninjas si lose, pero queria hacerlo mas moderno) se amarro un liston rojo carmesi en su pelo haciendo un moño se puso su bolsa de kunais en la pierna derecha y sus zapatos (los zapatos aqui seran modernos)

Salio corriendo hacia el colegio mas prestijiado de konoha se sento en una mesa y empezo a leer un libro pero alguien se sento al lado de ella, y ese era su rival uchiha sasuke!

-hola sa-ku-ra-dijo el uchicha sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura penso maldito idiota y le empezo a salir una vena en la frente pero antes de que dijiera algo sasuke se acerco a su pelo rosado

-mm..hueles a cerezo-dijo sasuke arrogante

Sakura al escuchar eso se puso roja, pero a la ves estaba realmente enojada bajo la cabeza mientras le daba un tic nervioso

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente

Sakura no podia voltear con sasuke ya que cada ves que lo hacia el pelinegro le guiñaba el ojo o le dedicaba un sonrisa seductora a lo que sakura solo se ponia como tomate realmente se enojaba pero siempre salia sonrojandose

No entendia como las chicas lo amaban y babeaban por el .

-sabes sakurita te ves mas linda sonrojada -le dijo sasuke en su oreja haciendo que sakura se exaltara

Karin observaba la escena estaba celosa de sasuke porque podia estar cerca de Sakura esperen dije que estaba celosa? Es cierto karin le gusta sakura lose es raro que a una chica le guste otra chica pero asi es karin xD karin se cerco hasta donde estaba sasuke y lo jalo del cuello de la camisa

-uchiha como te puedes acercar a si a mi sakurita -dijo karin enojada y algo sonrojada

-dudo que ha sakura le gusten las chicas -dijo sasuke sonriendo de lado

-mira niño bonito de ahora seremos rivales en el amor-al oir eso sasuke y sakura le salio una gotita en la frente (al estilo anime)

-entonces creo que yo ganaria-dijo sasuke superior soltandose de su agarre

-es una apuesta-dijo karin con mirada retadora

Ambos estrecharon sus manos al acabar las clases mientras que sakura salia del salon de clases corriendo se le habia hecho tarde por estar lidiando con aquellos dos aunque se sonrojo al oir pelear a sasuke por ella, no sabia lo que sentia por el sera solo ternura por el?

Entro a su casa corriendo ya que se le hizo raro que las luces estuvieran apagadas encendio una vela y camino por los pasillos para encontrar el interruptor

Pero no lo encontro, sintio que alguien la tomo por el cuello y jalarla para atras amenazandola con un kunai

-lo siento...sakura-la pelirosa reconocio la voz era de su..su hermana

-por que?-decia sakura asustada mientras miraba el kunai temblar en su cuello

-por que tengo que asesinarte como a nuestros padres-decia mayu apunto de rasgarle el cuello con un kunai pero mayu solto el kunai no podia hacerlo se tiro al suelo llorando lagrimas de sangre? Llevana un kimono blanco con algunas manchas de sangre

-no..no .. Puedo hacerlo-sollozaba parecia que hablara con alguien sakura de pronto dirigio la vista hasta la parte donde mayu volteaba ahi..ahi estaban sus padres asesinados mientras una mariposa carmesi volaba por sus cuerpos de pronto ya no se escucharon sollozos volteo donde estaba su hermana pero ya no estaba ahi

-lo siento sakura-dijo su hermana que ahora estaba parada atras de ella

Sakura no alcanzo a ver mas ya que todose volvio oscuro y negro le dolia el hombro...

Continuara


	2. visita al hospital

**Fantasy Hearts**

Capitulo 2 : "visita al hospital"

Sakura estaba tendida en una cama de hospital, llevaba varias vendas en las manos, piernas y de ella habia varias cartas de "recuperate pronto" o "te quiero" habia varios globos alrededor color rosados.

Sakura empezo a abrir los ojos y empezar a levantarse adolorida.

-Sakura-chan porfin despiertas-dijo karin emocionada lanzandose a sus brazos.

-Ka..karin-dijo sakura con vos seca-cuanto tiempo llevo aqui?-dijo la pelirosa ahora con el pelo mas largo que antes, ahora le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura

-3 dias-dijo karin dejandola de abrazar-lo siento por lo de tu familia-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y ponia cara de tristeza

-no..no importa-dijo ella mientras trataba de levantarse

-te ayudo-dijo karin ayudandola a levantarse

-me acompañas a mi casa-dijo sakura con una sonrisa dulce

-claro (inner:siiiii sakura por fin nos ha aceptado ya estuvo que ganamos la apuesta)

Las dos se fueron caminando aunque sakura trataba ya que tenia que cojear porque se habia lastimado la pierna, Karin solo sonreia al ver que sakura le habia dedicado sonrisas dulces.

Atras de una pared estaba sasuke observando la escena en la que sakura se metia a su casa, la verdad se veia mas linda que antes, llevaba una bata blanca que le llegaba 10 centimetros arriba de la rodilla y le dedicaba una sonrisa a karin mientras ella se la correspondia, tenia celos, estaba realmente enojado jamas habia sentido celos de una persona solo de su hubiera ido al hospital el podria ser en ves de karin, se fue caminando a su casa aunque mas bien vivia al lado de Sakura asi que espero a que karin se fuera. Volvio a voltear y ya no estaban asi que se metio a su casa y cerro la puerta de un puertazo, subio a su cuarto dando zancadas y cerro la puerta de su cuarto se tiro a su cama y puso sus brazos atras, empezo a recordar como habia conocido a Sakura

*flash back*

Pasaba por el parque tranquilo mientras llovia llevaba mi sombrilla azul marino y llevaba una mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo estaba aburrido.

Empeze a distinguir a una niña en un columpio, tenia el cabello color rosa y unos ojos color Jade tenia el cabello mojado al igual que la ropa al parecer no tenia sombrilla me acerque para hablarle

-hola-dije yo sonrojado al ver lo que lo linda que era

-hola-dijo ella

-como te llamas?-pregunte curioso

-haruno sakura y tu?-dijo sakura

-yo me llamo uchicha sasuke-dije apenado

-mucho gusto sasuke-kun-dijo tendiendome la mano yo se la acepte con una sonrisa dulce

-traes sombrilla?-le pregunte sonrojado

-neh sasuke-san vine aqui cuando ni empezaba a llover asi que no traje

-te presto la mia -dije embobado

-gracias-me dedico un dulce sonrisa

Empezamos a caminar hasta salir del parque.

-donde vives?-le pregunte

-cerca de un hospital -dijo la pelirrosa

-genial yo igual -dije feliz

-encerio?-dijo ella con curiosidad

-si si quieres te acompaño

-gracias-dijo sakura sonrojada

-oye que te paso en la pierna-dije apuntando a su pierna vendada con un moño

-eh, etto no es nada solo me golpee no es nada aunque siempre tengo que llevarla vendada

-te puedo cargar -dijo sasuke sonrojado

-ee etto no gracias-dijo sakura sonronjandose como un tomate

-nunca pregunte-dijo sasuke mientras hacia que sakura se subiera en su espalda

-Estas lista? Pregunto sasuke a sakura a lo que esta asintio

Sasuke cargo a sakura hasta la casa.

La pelirosa se bajo al llegar a su casa, despues le dio un beso en la mejilla a sasuke a lo que este se sonrojo

-gracias-dijo mientras se adentraba a su casa

-sakura...-susurro para si mismo

Sasuke desperto todo sudado al oir que alguien tocaba la puerta

-sasuke-chan estas ahi? Te traje la cena-dijo mikoto uchiha su madre

-si madre-dijo sasuke levantandose de su cama para abrirle la puerta

-pero sasuke mirate como has crecido a tus 15 años-dijo mikoto

-okey-dijo sasuke aburrido tomando el plato

-bueno adios come y luego duermete-dijo la pelinegra

-madre ya no soy un niño-dijo sasuke enojadk

-eso ya lo se-dijo mientras le apretaba la mejilla

Su mama se fue y sasuke dejo la comida sobre una mesa no tenia apetito se volvio a acostar ahora de lado, vio un pequeño libro o mas bien un album lo agarro y lo habrio

Se dio cuenta de que venian fotos de sakura y el de pequeños pero ya no habia de el presente era por su culpa y por su maldito orgullo que habia hecho que se fueran distanciando pero no voy a perder la oportunidad

-conquistare a sakura denuevo-dijo sasuke decidido mientras sonreia de lado

Se fue a cambiar para dormir solo dejandose en pantalon dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo 3

Cuando quedo completamente dormido empezo a sentir caricias de alguien abrio los ojos y se sorprendio al ver a sakura agarrandole el cabello.

Sasuke se sobresalto al ver a sakura y se pego a la pared todo sudado y sonrojado

Empezo a examinar a sakura solo llevaba un vestidito blanco que le alcanzaba a tapar lo nesesario tenia sus labios pintados con un lapis labial transparente que solo resaltaba sus labios carnosos, llevaba el pelo suelto y una venda en su pierna

-sakura..que..que haces-dijo sasuke sonrojado al ver a sakura acercarse a el gateando sobre la cama

-sasuke-kun-juega conmigo. -le susurro sakura en el oido para luego estampar sus labios con los de el, sasuke abrio los ojos sorprendido

Sasuke se levanto de su cama de un sobresalto respirando agitado y sudoroso

Solo habia sido un sueño

Continuara


	3. El beso

**Fantasy hearts**

Capitulo 3 : "Beso"

En la mañana

Sakura estaba medio despierta miro a su alrededor no se escuchaba ningun ruido, su cuarto mas bien parecia una casa sin gente

-sakura-chan-se escucho una voz de una mujer, abrio los ojos sorprendida acaso habia escuchado a su madre? salio corriendo de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras como pudo

Habrio la puerta de la cocina de un puertazo.

-mama!-grito sakura con lagrimas-pense que.-pero no pudo terminar la frase al ver a karin ahi

-sakura?-dijo karin sonrojada y con curiosidad

-dijo sakura seria y triste

si -la pelirroja iva decir algo pero la pelirrosa no la dejo

-je, je, je no te preocupes karin solo estaba adormilada no te preocupes-dijo sakura agitando su mano

-bien, bueno etto..te iva a pedir que si nos vamos juntas al instituto bueno si quieres-dijo Karin jugando con sus dedos y con un leve tinte en las mejillas

-claro-dijo sakura saliendo de su casa.

Las dos caminaron sin hablar, karin solo miraba de reojo a sakura, se miraba mas linda ahora llevaba dos coletas bajas adornadas por un liston rojo, su uniforme del Instituto se miraba muy inocente, mientras trataba de atrapar petalos de cerezos

-sakura-decia karin totalmente sonrojada

-que pasa?-decia sakura borrando su sonrisa

-a ti te gusta sasuke verdad?-decia la pelirroja con la cabeza baja

Sakura al oir eso se puso como un tomate mientras le salia una vena por la frente

-pero que tonterias dices karin ami jamas me gustaria un idiota como el -decia sakura con un leve sonrojo

-enserio? Entonces porque siempre te pones como tomate como ahora-dijo apuntandole

-que ami no me gusta!-dijo sakura enojada

-vale, vale pero no te enojes solo decia-dijo la pelirroja mientras chiflaba

Sakura suspiro

-bueno vamos a clase-decia sakura enojada

-vale-dijo karin sonrojada mientras le tomaba la mano a sakura, la pelirrosa solo se sorprendio ante aquel acto pero se la correspondio

Sakura y karin llegaron riendose y platicando de cualquier cosa.

Sasuke cuando oyo la dulce risa de sakura volteo pero vio que venia acompañada de karin, sasuke solo se volteo enojado mientras que karin sonria victoriosa.

Sakura por su parte los ignoro a ambos y paso a sentarse con una chica llamada hinata hyuga

-ohayo saku-chan-dijo hinata sonriendole

-hola hina-chan porfin alguien normal-suspiro sakura

Era la hora de la clase de física a lo que sakura fue a cambiarse

Su uniforme era una blusa blanca que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo y resaltaba sus pechos y su pequeña cintura al igual que su short azul marino convinaban perfectamente con sus dos coletas

-hinata! Ya te cambiaste?-dijo la pelirosa

-si -dijo la ojiperla saliendo del vestidor apenada

-vale, vamonos

El profesor de fisica era algo estricto ademas de que los ponia a correr mas de 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha

Sakura e hinata aparecieron haciendo que todos los del salon se quedaran babeando

-(inner de sakura: malditos pervertidos) si, si lo se ya me acostumbre a esto - le dijo a la ojijade a su inner.

Mientras tanto sasuke no dejaba de examinar a sakura.

-(inner sasuke: ahora imaginatela sin ropa)- calmate sasuke calmate deja de pensar pensamientos impuros-susurro sasuke para si mismo completamente sonrojado y sudado

-Bueno hoy correran 10 vueltas a la cancha y cualquiera que no las acomplete tendra que hacer 20 lagartijas-dijo el entrenador y con su silvato dio inicio a la carrera

Sakura se sentia realmente cansada empezaba a ver todo borroso pero despues sintio un fuerte dolor en su tobillo se lo habia torcido

-ahhh-gimio sakura para caer al suelo

-saku-chan estas bien?-decia hinata preocupada

-me..me duele no puedo levantarme-decia sakura con lagrimas de dolor

-que paso-dijo el entrenador acercandose hacia hinata

-parece que sakura se torcio el tobillo yno puede caminar-dijo hinata preocupada

-alguien vive cerca de ella ?- dijo el entrenador vendando a sakura

-creo que sasuke-san vive al lado de ella la podria llevar-dijo hinata volteando hacia sasuke al igual que todos sasuke solo se sonrojo luego volteo hacia sakura que lloraba de dolor, le dolia verla asi entonces acepto, sasuke se levanto y se acerco hacia sakura mientras le alzaba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse , odiaba portarse asi pero si era sakura haria todo por que se sintiera mejor.

Por su parte sakura paro de llorar y se sorprendio al ver a sasuke parado alfrente de ella alzandole la mano y dedicandole una sonrisa, sakura penso por un momento pero luego acepto, se subio en la espalda de sasuke agarrandole el cuello mientras que el pelinegro la sujetaba de sus piernas.

Sasuke empezo a caminar mientras que cuidaba que sakura no se resbalara de su espalda

ya no se escuchaban sollozos ahora se escuchaban suspiros de la ojijade al parecer se habia quedado dormida en su la puerta de la casa de la pelirrosa y la subio a su habitacion la recosto sobre su cama y la quedo observandola por un momento y luego se fue acercando hacia sus a besarla tiernamente se separo de ella totalmente sonrojado, salio corriendo de su habitacion y de su casa

Habia besado a Sakura

Continuara...


End file.
